


Stupidly Attached

by bloodsugar



Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [8]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cults, Eden's Gate, Feels, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Project at Eden's Gate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: With Faith’s Chosen flying over their heads, panicking about The Father’s safety and refusing to ‘strafe the sinners’ for once, everyone is in a rather awkward standoff.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: Love in Hope County? As if! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Stupidly Attached

As with the majority of events in Rook’s life since he came to Hope County, it happens in overly dramatic fashion.

Despite Joseph’s rook tattoo, the majority of the county is still not fully aware of their involvement. Rumours exist about Joseph’s soft spot for the Deputy, but only the more clairvoyant of peggies and Resistance have an actual idea of how far it goes. 

Most days Rook still moves from one region to another, pissing off Seed siblings and reclaiming outposts with his companions. That being said, he is apparently not immune to moments like this. 

Sharky and Adelaide intercept a convoy of Seed trucks, one of which turns out to be driving Joseph himself to a sermon in the Henbane River region. Rook, unwilling to ask his friends to just let Joseph go about his business, lets them eliminate most of the peggies guarding Joseph and then to stop the last truck in the middle of the road. 

With Faith’s Chosen flying over their heads, panicking about The Father’s safety and refusing to ‘strafe the sinners’ for once, everyone is in a rather awkward standoff. 

“Lemme blow his brains out right now!” Sharky offers enthusiastically, his shotgun trained on Joseph’s head.

“Or I could blow the whole truck from up here, honey, your call,” Adelaide supplies helpfully from where she has Tulip hovering a couple dozen feet into the air above them.

Joseph, still sitting in the passenger seat of the truck, next to the very dead cultist who’d been driving him, gives Rook  _ a look _ . It’s the kind of look that Rook associates with impatience, but not the good kind. The “Won’t you join me and be my fourth Herald?” type of impatience, which also happens to currently mean “I expect you to intervene.” 

Rook, rotted on his spot a few feet away, doesn’t intervene. What is he supposed to say? “Oh, we don’t  _ have  _ to use this amazing advantage. Let us not blow a Joseph Seed sized hole into the whole PEG operation.”? Or “Just let him go, he won’t do anything.”?! The more options swirl around Rook’s head, the less of an exit he sees from this. 

“I should shoot him, right?” Sharky lifts his shotgun higher. Aiming. 

Fuck. 

Rook shakes his head mutely. 

“What?” Sharky gives him an incredulous look. “Is that a no? Am I missing something?” 

Biting down on his lip, Joseph’s stare drilling a hole through Rook’s skull, Rook groans. 

“You can’t shoot him,” he says finally, cringing when the words actually come out of his mouth. Yeah, no shit they can’t shoot Joseph. Rook is stupidly, ridiculously attached to him now. 

He sees Joseph give Sharky a condescending look. Fuck. This can go from bad to worse. 

“I will be on my way then,” Joseph says whilst Sharky is still gaping at Rook with his shotgun low in his now slackened grip. 

Joseph steps out of the truck and walks up to Rook, his poise as confident as ever. Rook envies that, stuck between wanting to punch him and kiss him. 

Rook sees Joseph extend a hand and take Rook’s truck keys, long fingers gently prying Rook’s fist open. 

Adelaide pipes up from above them.

“Did I hear you right, honey? Are you letting him go?” 

In lieu of an answer Rook lets Joseph get in his truck, start it, and drive away. The Chosen follow after, their planes becoming Joseph’s new convoy.

Sharky, having come back to his senses, stares at Rook. “What just happened?” he asks.

Rook wants to scream at the sky where Adelaide’s helicopter still lingers. Instead, he blurts out the one thing that can make this moment worse. 

“I love him.” 

Sharky’s shotgun falls to the ground, along with his jaw. 

Adelaide attemps to muffle her ‘oh fuck’. 

Rook sighs to himself and goes to pull the dead driver out of the peggy truck so he can drive it to the Spread Eagle. He needs a drink. 


End file.
